Carmel Covered Purple Monkeys
by BeriaearwenSidhlairielBeriadan
Summary: Stranded on a strange planet with only one way out....but wait! What's this? They don't want to leave! Insanity is sure to insue....at least as long as we're writing it!


Sidhlairiel: before you read this, know that the only clear pairing will be aqualadxOC and perhaps speedyxOC. but there are three authoresses writing this, and we had some troubles...  
flashback  
Beriadanwen: so, will we have any couplings in this story?  
Beriaearwen: I want aqualad!  
Sidhlairiel: I guess I might be with speedy...  
Beriadanwen: well, how about pairings that are already there? like ravenxbeastboy. thats a good one. and starfirexrobin.   
Sidhlairiel: no way are we going to have bbrae. nuh-uh.   
Beriaearwen: yeah. ravenxrobin is better.  
Beriadanwen and Sidhlairiel: WHAT?  
Just Beriadanwen: I can see that happening, but... bbrae...  
Sidhlairiel: you are both crazy! Raven isn't going to be with anyone!  
Beriaearwen: raerob.  
Beriadanwen: bbrae.  
Beriaearwen: raerob!  
Beriadanwen: bbrae!  
Beriaearwen(getting the names mixed up yet?): RAEROB!  
Beriadanwen: BBRAE!  
Beriaearwen: starts transforming into The Beast RAEROB!  
Beriadanwen: grows really tall and dark and has four glowing red eyes BBRAE!  
Sidhlairiel: turns into the gloopy thing Blackfire was going to make Starfire marry  
Beriaearwen: thats just sad.  
Beriadanwen: really.  
end flashback  
Sidhlairiel: so, ummm... that's why we won't have any pairing other than aqualadxOC... and does anyone know what language the names are in? whoever does... BERIAEARWEN! STOP PETTING AQUALAD ALREADY! ahem. anyways, whoever knows the language the names are in gets 7,000 pointless points, and whoever can tell us what the English translations are get 10,000 pointless points... well, on with the insane crap! I mean, story!

Sidhlairiel: oh, disclaimer, we are three poor teenage girls who own nothing more than a scanner, a jar of peanut butter (I swear to Meredith it's not mine!), and a box of tissues. Al of which may be making guest appearances in our story.

* * *

Screaming, Charybdis fell into the portal. Shocked, her friends looked up. The portal had appeared out of nowhere and sucked their comrade across the galaxy. Not that they were positive of where exactly it lead.

"Slacker!" Aiden yelled at the diminishing rip in the space-time continuum as she blocked an oncoming attack.

"Pay attention!" Mórrígan shouted as she flung an icicle into her attacker's sword arm.

"Witches!" one of the attackers, presumably the leader, screamed, "We will be back to fight another day!"

With that, the offending army disappeared.

Aiden slumped to the ground, "That…was so…." She breathed heavily.

"Pointless? Exhausting? Retarded?" Mórrígan prompted.

"COOL!" she jumped up. "Let's do it again! Only, this time, **I** wanna go through the portal-y thing…oh….shit! She's really gone?"

"Nah, she's under the rock you're stepping on," Mórrígan blanked.

"Really? Oh my god! Charybdis! I'm sooo..." she picked up said rock.

After realizing that Mórrígan was being sarcastic, Aiden chucked the rock at her. (A/N: poor rock pets rock)

Catching it easily, Mórrígan asked, "Sooooooo….whadda you wanna do?"

"I dunno…whadda you wanna do?"

"I dunno, I asked first!"

"I asked second!"

"I'm younger!"  
"So? I'm shorter!"

"My powers are better!"

"I like spagetti!(it's supposed to be spelled wrong)"

Meanwhile………………

"Do you think she's ok?"

"Her vitals are fine, she's just unconscious."  
"She's waking up!"

"Thank-you captain obvious!"

Charybdis opened her eyes and blinked stupidly. Looking up at the five people staring down at her, she asked, "Who am I? Where am I? Who are you?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," the one in spandex with spiky black hair said.

"You don't know who you are! How dumb are you people!" she exclaimed.

"Very, in some cases…" the girl in the purple cape muttered.

"Do you remember anything before you ended up here?" now termed 'spandex boy' asked her.

Charybdis giggled at that thought. How would he react if he knew how he was being referred to as in her mind?

"What is your name?" he stated slowly, exasperated with the teen before him. (A/N: you know how people think if you speak slower and louder, someone will understand you better?)

"I dunno," Charybdis replied, still giggling.

"Amnesia," the 'robot man' sighed.

"Ummm…actually…" Charybdis said sheepishly, "I know exactly who I am." Laughing hysterically at their shocked faces, she went on, "My friends and I have always wondered, like, you know how in movies and stuff how every time someone is sucked to another planet or shipwrecked or something, they have amnesia? We've always wanted to try it and your faces were soooooo worth it!"

"Dude!" the 'green one' exclaimed, "That was too cool! I'm Beast Boy by the way!"

"Friend! Welcome to our home!" the 'happy girl' embraced Charybdis, "I am Starfire and this is Cyborg," pointing to 'robot man', "Robin," pointing to 'spandex boy', "and Raven," pointing to 'purple cape girl', "how are you called on your planet?"

"Well, depending on who you are, I'm called a lot of things."

"What's your name?" Robin asked.

"Winky the Wonder Worm! Now bow down before my super-sonic snot bubbles and tremble before my diabolic diarrhea of impending doom foolish mortals!" Charybdis shouted and struck a 'super hero' pose.

The group surrounding her gave her blank looks.

"Seriously, what's your name?" Cyborg was extremely frustrated with this girl's flippancy. (A/N: vocab word! YEAH!)

"Charybdis," she said.

"No, seriously." Beast Boy said, "What's your name?"

"Ka-rib-dis. Charybdis" she pronounced slowly.

"We're the Teen Titans," Robin replied, cutting off Beast Boy's smart remark.

Someone behind them snorted, "Great, more gods."

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm the supreme ruler of the universe!"

All of a sudden a burst of light flashed and a very small, red-haired girl landed right on top of Charybdis.

"Aidan!" Charybdis shrieked.

"Sup?" the redhead replied casually, still sitting on top of Charybdis.

"Uh, can you get off of me?" Charybdis said. Aidan shrugged. Another flash of light appeared and Mórrígan landed on top of the two other girls.

"Hey Morrgi," Aidan mumbled, referring to the nickname she had given her friend.

"Hi," Mórrígan hesitated. "Not to be rude, but where the hell are we?"

Aidan shrugged, flicking the random blue streak in her hair out of her eyes.

"Hello?" Charybdis shrieked.

"Oh, sorry," Aidan said laughing, and shoving Mórrígan off of her. The three girls got onto their feet to face the Teen Titans.

Aidan walked up to them coolly. "What's up kids?"

* * *

Sidhlairel: and that's chapter one. Sorry it's not the longest but I didn't feel like typing more and looks pointedly at co-authors SOME PEOPLE were NO HELP!

Anywhodles…..

Beriadanwen: Beriaearwen, you're so CUTE in your awkwardness! pats Beriaearwen on head

Beriaearwen: tries to bite Beriadanwen's hand and stalks off to fume in corner while turning pink

Sidhlairel: Like I was saying, reviews are appreciated….and…..yeah….shameless self plugging, my other username is **pandabudd** and Beriaearwen has another username too but I dunno what it is….laters!


End file.
